When life goes down
by JuleWhatev
Summary: ... you need something to pick you up again. or someone.     entry for the for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest


**This story is an entry for the Carlisle and Esme Summer Citrus Contest. To see the other entries for this contest, please visit tiickledpink's Community at the following address: .net/community/Carlisle_and_Esme_Summer_Citrus_Contest/93193/."**

**Title: When life goes down**  
><strong>Author: JuleWhatev<strong>  
><strong>Rating: M<strong>  
><strong>Summary: When life goes down… you need something to pick you up again. Or someone… <strong>  
><strong>Word Count : 4.583<strong>

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners. The author of this story in no way profits from its use or distribution.**

_**When life goes down...**_

_…you need something to pick you up again. Or someone... _

**CPOV **

This had to be the worst day of my life. In the morning Elizabeth, my wife, soon ex-wife left the house with all her belongings leaving the divorce papers on the breakfast table for me to find. According to her I worked too hard and was never home. My day at the hospital didn't start out much better. It was hectic which wasn't unusual but today it bothered me. I was growing a headache soon. To make it worse my patient who was scheduled for a complicated surgery wasn't feeling too well, his labs also looked a bit worse than the day before. I still decided to perform surgery. It was the man's last chance. And I knew his labs wouldn't improve if I waited.

Hours later I tossed my mask and gloves in the bin. All my knowledge hadn't been enough to save the man's life.

"Dr Cullen. In my office, now please." Dr Malcolm, chief of surgery said just as I had changed out of my scrubs. I nodded tiredly, following him.  
>"Please, have a seat." I nodded, sitting down. I already felt something bad was coming up. "I saw the Mr Edwin's labs of this morning. They weren't ideal." Dr Malcolm began. I nodded. "They wouldn't have gotten any better with waiting." I replied. "He needed this surgery." "You should have waited. He wasn't feeling well today. Maybe he would have been able to stomach this heavy surgery better tomorrow." I looked away. "Why does it matter? I decided to operate, believing that the man would not get any better. His situation was critical to begin with. His heart was on the verge of failing. I needed to perform surgery." I told my boss. "His family has decided that they want the case investigated. They claim you operated even though you knew Mr Edwin wasn't well at all. They argue you should have waited. I might agree." I shot up from my seat. Beyond angry. "Really? Maybe then you should have operated! This man's time was running out! Waiting would have made it worse! He needed surgery! I couldn't wait! I waited as long as possible and it turns out this was too late already!" "Dr Cullen sit down again." Dr Malcolm said. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, but I couldn't. "So what is happening now? You telling me I am fired? I am loosing right to practice as a surgeon?" I demanded to know. "No. I am telling you that the case will be investigated. There will be an official inquiry against you. Until that is sorted I won't do anything. You still work like you usually do, except for the fact that Dr Carmichael will supervise everything you do." I gasped. "I don't need a babysitter!" I yelled. "I am a good surgeon! A damn good one! You and I both know that I did nothing wrong. I worked as hard as I could to save that man's life! But he was way too sick. There was nothing I could possibly do!" Dr Malcolm only watched me with an absolute calmness that drove me wild. "I think it is best you leave now, Dr Cullen. Calm down. I expect you here again at 7 am tomorrow morning. You will report to the front desk and call Dr Carmichael for supervision before you start your day. Otherwise I will suspend you." I stood there dumbstruck, gritting my teeth. This was stupid. Without saying anything that surely would get me into more trouble than I was already in I left the hospital, not paying any attention to where I was going, an awful headache forming.<p>

I left the hospital at 9pm with a headache bordering on a migraine. I felt pissed, angry at myself and the family, devastated and just pretty bad. I never had had a day like this. I dreaded going home to an empty looking flat, seeing the divorce papers on the table. So I aimlessly wandered the streets. I had no idea where I went but I found myself sitting in a seedy bar, ordering a double scotch. There wasn't anything to make this day worse so I simply sat at the bar, listened to old rock songs and tried to drown all my bad feelings in a drink or two.

**EsPOV **

I still couldn't believe it an hour later when I was still sitting on the floor of my apartment staring through the open door into the bedroom. I had come home after a stressful day at work, a bunch of miserable clients and hoped for a simple evening of cuddling with my boyfriend Charles and eating Take-away dinner. I found something completely different though.  
>As I opened the door to our apartment I already sensed something was odd. It was just one of those crazy feelings you get sometimes, in the deep pit of your stomach. I tried to ignore it and blamed it on my awful day at work and my exhaustion. But after I dropped my keys on the little side table I heard something strange. I called out for Charles, but got no reply so I went in search for him. What I found shocked me to the core. Charles, the man I had hoped to maybe marry one day was fucking another girl on our bed. I couldn't do anything, just standing there and gaping at the two of them. The girl was young and blond, skinny. She looked like a cheap whore to my eyes. I watched her grab her clothes and flee from the apartment in shock while Charles barely tried to cover himself up. He was only smirking at me.<br>"Hey Ezzy, I didn't expect you home so soon." He finally managed to say as if nothing was wrong. I couldn't react. My brain was still trying to process everything that had happened. My life lay shattered beneath my feet. "What the hell…?" I finally managed to stammer. That made Charles get up. "Aw, Ezzy, come on, don't make a fuss out of it. This means nothing. I only love you, you know that. But, I am a man. I have certain needs…" he tried to coax me. I stepped away from him. "Stop it Charles." I said. "I won't listen to you anymore. Get out." I mumbled. He looked at me. "Ez, come on, I know, I should have told you, I am sorry, please…" Again I pushed him away. "GET OUT!" I screamed, throwing the first thing I could at him. He ducked away, mumbling "sorry" over and over while hurriedly picking up his clothes. I continued yelling and screaming at him until he was out the door. Then, I hurried into the bedroom, yanked the closet doors and windows open and began to throw everything of his belongings out the window on the street.  
>Afterwards I just collapsed on the floor, crying. I felt terrible. Betrayed, hurt but most of all stupid for letting myself being fooled like this. I looked at the bed and suddenly felt sick. I got up and quickly stripped the covers off, throwing everything in the washing machine before cleaning the whole apartment. I scrubbed every surface hard. It all felt dirty to me.<p>

Hours later I was sitting on the floor, leaned against the wall after crying my eyes out. I didn't miss Charles, I missed what I had not done because of being with him. I scrambled to my feet again. I couldn't stay here. I needed something to forget this awful day. Something to pick me up after all this crap.

I walked along the emptying streets, searching for something, though I had no idea what. Finally I ended up entering exactly that kind of bar I never would have under other circumstances. But something just drew me in. It was a seedy place, gloomy with loud rock music playing. The only things served here were beer and hard stuff, no fancy cocktails like I was used to. Still, I took a seat at the bar and ordered a whiskey. It tasted awful and burned my throat but I had needed it.

**CPOV**

I glanced around and saw someone entering the place I was at that who didn't fit here at all. Like me. It was a woman, no, a lady. A sight to behold. She had the perfect body, slender and well toned but curvy, a heart shaped face and long toffee colored hair. She was wearing jeans that hugged her body nicely and a simple white blouse, but she looked gorgeous. A businesswoman, but not too over the top. If something could make this shitty day any better, it was her. I watched how she took a seat just a few seats from me at the bar and ordered a scotch like I had. When she downed it though, I couldn't help but chuckle at her disgusted face. No, she surely didn't fit in here. I doubted she had ever drunk pure whiskey before. Suddenly her head turned though and a pair of fiercely sparkling green eyes glared at me. She must have heard me chuckle.

**EsPOV **

I turned my head as I heard someone chuckle beside me, ready to tell the stupid idiot to mind his own business when words literally caught in my throat. The man a few stools from me looked just as out of place as I probably did. He was wearing black slacks and a white shirt that he had the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. It looked casual, but still classy. Also, the man had a body to die for. He was perfectly sculpted as you could easily see, his hair was blond and smoothed back, though a tiny bit ruffled after a long day at work, I guessed. His face was straight, angular and his eyes were the brightest blue I had ever seen. In one word he was drop-dead gorgeous.

"Bad day?" He asked as I still stared at him. I could only nod, still trying to gather my thoughts. "How about you?" I asked back. He looked beaten too. His day could not have been much better. He shrugged. "Kinda. Can I order you a drink?" I shrugged. "If you want to." He grinned. "I want to." He replied, turning to the barkeeper. "Hey, another scotch please, a double one and can you make something nice for the lady?" The barkeep glanced at me quickly before asking. "How about a martini?" The blond man glanced at me and then nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

The stranger then handed me my drink. "Ma'am." He said softly, sounding the sexiest I ever heard and coming over to sit on the stool next to me. I gave him a small smile, nipping my drink. This was much better than the whiskey I had earlier. "So, what did make this day your worst?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Do you mind if I just want to get it out of my head?" I shook my head. "No, it's fine." He nodded. "Alright, maybe you tell me why you are so pissed though…" I shook my head. "I just want to forget about it too." I said. He shrugged. "Fine, so what do you suggest to save this evening from getting just as horrible as the day has been for the both of us?" "Well, first you could get me another drink." I said a little boldly, pushing my already empty glass towards him. He smirked. "My pleasure." He replied and nodded at the barkeeper.

**CPOV**

"I am curious though, how a gorgeous lady like yourself ended up in a sleazy bar like this one?" I said casually, leaning a little bit closer. She grimaced. "I guess I just wandered the streets and went into the first place that looked like it would serve something heavy." She said. I nodded. "About the same plan I had." I admitted lowly, sipping my whiskey. It tasted awful and made my insides burn and my head pound even more. I shouldn't drink tonight, I knew that. I already was bordering on a migraine and should be sleeping in a dark, silent room after taking some pills. I wasn't. I didn't care about how I would feel a few hours later. I just wanted to think about the time now. Spending the evening in a shabby bar together with the most beautiful woman in town.

I scooted a little closer to her, smiling. "So, is there a way to save that night for the both of us? What do you think?" I asked her, reaching out to touch her arm. She turned to me, her green eyes locking with my blue ones. "I couldn't think of a better way to prevent this night from going down the drain than spending it with you." She replied in a seductive voice and intertwined my fingers with hers. I only barely suppressed a shudder. It felt so good, just this simple touch. It was a long time ago someone had touched me like that. I swallowed hard and smirked at her, stroking the back of her hand. Things had changed very quickly. I no longer wanted to spend any time in this bar, I wanted to take this gorgeous lady home with me...

**EsPOV **

I felt goose bumps crawling up my back at his touch. I didn't even know this strangers name, but I wasn't really caring what it was. I let my eyes wander over his angular face, his dark blue eyes, down his chest. I knew that underneath his shirt there was a body to die for. And I much rather found that out, than his name. "So, maybe it is about time we leave this place then…" I suggested, boldly reaching out to run my fingers over the top of his chest. This time I felt him shudder beneath my hand. I obviously had some kind of effect on this man. He smirked. "Alright, how about your place then?" he suggested. I froze, staring at him. Suddenly all the pictures were back in my head. How I saw Charles and that bitch in our apartment. My apartment. I shuddered. "I… I would prefer if we don't go to my place… it is… kinda the reason for my bad day." I whispered. "Okay, my place it is then." He told me with a small smile and an understanding look in his eyes. I got the feeling there was much more about this man than just nice looks. Maybe, like me, he wasn't the type for a one-night stand.

He quickly paid our drinks and we left the bar together. It was quite chilly outside by now and had started to drizzle a little bit. He quickly hauled a cab and we drove off, towards his apartment. Though it was dangerous, just following this stranger I wasn't paying any attention to where we were going. As soon as we were inside the cab, his hand was on my knee and he was again looking at me with these gorgeous blue eyes. "Tell me if you change your mind…" he whispered, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. I hadn't. I held his gaze for a moment longer and suddenly his lips were against mine. His lips were demanding and I could feel a slight stubble against my skin but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was passionate. Full of lust. I stopped thinking then. I fisted my hands in his hair, scooting over so I was sitting opposite him, almost straddling his lap. His hands were on my thighs, squeezing them, making me breath heavily against his lips. I moved closer, letting my hands roam his chest and muscular back. He moaned, biting and sucking on my neck, but when he tried to climb on top of me, the cab driver interrupted us.

**CPOV **

I had completely lost focus. As the cab driver coughed to get my attention and told us we were at my place, I realized that my shirt was halfway unbuttoned and I had a gorgeous sight in fornt of me. The woman was spread out on the backseat, her hair messed up, her lips red and swollen from our kissing. This sight alone was alone to nearly let me lose my focus again. Before I could, though, I paid the driver, adding a nice tip and we left the cab. Outside, on the few steps inside my building I had some time to cool down. It was cold by now and rained harder, so when I stepped inside, my desire was not burning as hot anymore.

EsPOV

I followed him towards his apartment door and as he unlocked it I had a quick look on the nam plate by the bell. "C. & e. Cullen". His surname was Cullen then. And his first name started with a C. I wondered what it was.

As soon as the door was closed he had me against the wall again. I moaned loudly this time, again assaulting his beautiful soft hair. His hands were all over my body, making me burn for him. I hitched my leg up, pulling his lower body against mine. Suddenly he stopped, though. "Wait…" he panted. "I don't want it to be like this. There have to be rules. No names, no obligations, no expectations except this one night." I nodded. "Nothing more than one night. I agree. But I got an request too." I said. He nodded. "Tell me that you love me, even if you don't." I whispered. He smiled. "I will." He promised. "You will never forget this night. I swear." He told me, before leading me on into his bedroom. I noticed there were hardly any pictures. No personal things, except for a few magazines on the bedside table. But they were the farthest thing on my mind, as soon as I felt his sinuous lips on my neck again. "You are divine…" he mumbled against my skin. I shuddered. My lips found his again and I lost myself in the kiss. It was less demanding, but still burning with passion. I raked my fingernails down his spine and felt him shiver and press me closer against his hard body. My legs hit the mattress of the bed and I laid down, pulling him on top of me.

**CPOV **

I couldn't get my eyes off her. She was a sight to behold. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She should be treated like a queen. I had no idea what was up with her strange request but she was in desperate need of some loving, like I was. Maybe we were just right for one another, for one night. To save us.

I bent down again, kissing my way down her neck, nibbling and sucking, while my hands shoved her blouse up. Her hands had started to unbutton my shirt. Her skin was so soft beneath my fingers that I grew more and more impatient to uncover the rest of her. She wiggled her legs, wrapping them around my waist. I moaned, burying my head in her neck and quickly unbuttoning her blouse to pull it off. I revealed a black lace bra. My hands immediately found themselves kneading her breasts, drawing moan after moan from her perfect lips. She struggled against the last buttons of my shirt but finally managed to get it off me. Our heated skins touched and from that moment on things sped up. I was desperate to feel more of her naked skin against mine. "I need you…" I murmured, tugging on the rest of her clothing.

**EsPOV **

We stared at each other while quickly shedding the rest of our clothes. I had been right. His body was marvelous. A piece of art. His chest was perfect and as I eyes travelled down I could say that the rest of him were the same. He was very well toned. Not a gram of fat on his body. My mouth literally watered at the sight of him. "Come here." I begged from the bed. He complied, crawling back on top of me, but keeping a little distance. I wrapped my arms and my legs around him, pulling him flush against me, my lips attacking his mouth. I groaned loudly. I could feel his throbbing erection against my thigh and it made me desperate for him. "You're amazing…" he panted as his lips once again started moving down my body. I didn't stop him, the pleasure he created was simply too much. He was licking and nibbling down my collarbone, his tongue dipping into the valley between my breasts, making me arch of the bed. My eyes rolled back in my head then as I suddenly felt him sucking one of my breasts while his hand took care of the other. I wasn't thinking straight anymore. My hands clawed at his skin, through his hair, pulling, trying to get him to suck harder, touch me more, whatever it took to increase the pleasure.

**CPOV **

I wasn't sure how long I could restrain myself from burying myself deep inside her. Her hips were rolling against mine, edging me on just like her cries of pleasure did. I wondered what she would do if I moved even lower… I had to find out, even if this would surely be the dead of me. She was killing me with anticipation. I left her breasts and kissed all the way down her flat stomach, teasing her navel, dipping my tongue into it, making her squirm and cry out. "Please…" she begged. I hummed against her skin. "Please what? What do you want?" I asked softly. "Please, just… ahh… do… something…" she could hardly form any coherent sentence so I stopped my teasing with a last quite possessive bite on her hipbone. My lips found the most sensitive spot on her body and I sucked gently. She let out a long moan, pushing me deeper, scraping her nails all over my scalp so that I was sure I must be bleeding. I didn't care. I didn't even feel pain anymore. Just pleasure. An unbearable desire to bury myself within her. But I wouldn't. She was my first priority. And I loved causing a woman pleasure like this. My wife never let me, Elizabeth thought I was a pervert for even wanting it. Well, luckily this beauty didn't…

Her moans and cries grew louder as I continued to suck on her sensitive flesh, tasting her sweet juices. Her back arched off the mattress and I had to press her down with my hands. "Sooo beautiful…" I groaned. "Uhhh… please…." She murmured. I could tell she was close. Lazily I circled her clit with my tongue, teasing her, driving her towards the edge and stopping just before she could reach it. It was the sweetest torture. For her as well as for myself. Her mumbles were incoherent and her movements erratic. I had never seen anything as beautiful as her, sprawled across my bed sheets, her hair surrounding her head like a halo, her eyes closed, lips open and panting. I had to see her come. Now. I sucked her clit again, harder this time, not stopping and felt her go all tense before she collapsed onto the bed, shivering and riding out her powerful orgasm. It took me all my self-control not to come just from the sight of her writhing underneath me. I lapped up all her juices, humming, gently bringing her down from the high she just hit until she was exhausted, panting beneath me. I crawled up to her face again then. Her eyes were clouded with lust.

**EsPOV**

I had never felt like that before. I was totally exhausted. I didn't think I even had enough strength left to breathe. He lay down next to me, his hair a mess, thanks to me I guessed. I smiled weakly, leaning over to kiss him. I could still taste myself on his lips and it turned me on again. He returned the kiss lazily, battling with my tongue, exploring, not demanding what I couldn't give right now.

It took me just a few minutes to recharge my energy though. I had one mind-shattering orgasm already, but I wanted more than just his talented tongue. I wanted everything so I pushed him onto his back, kissing his chest and collarbone, teasing his nipples until he couldn't think straight anymore. Then I straddled him and lowered myself on his throbbing member. He was very well endowed in this place. I had never felt like that and we both moaned at the intimate connection. I threw my head back as I started moving, slowly, building up a steady, regular pace. I looked away then and my eyes landed on one of the magazines on the bedside table. They were subscribed by "Carlisle Cullen". So, his name was Carlisle…

He was arching against me, his hands squeezing my hips and thighs, urging me on, begging me to go faster. I did. He thrust up against me, meeting my movements and creating an unbearable friction inside me. A coil of need tightening again in my stomach.

**CPOV **

I watched her move on top of me through my clouded gaze, seeing her breasts bounce in time with her movements, her beautiful neck arched, head thrown back in pleasure. I had to touch her. I had to run my fingers all over her delicious body. So I switched us over. Her legs wrapped around my hips immediately, allowing me to hit her even deeper and at a new, more pleasurable angle.

I sucked her breasts again. Her skin just tasted so sweet. My favorite candy from now on. I couldn't hold out much longer, I knew that. I was so close to losing control, but she was too. I just had to wait a little longer.

I moved up to her neck again. I had discovered that it was very sensitive to my touch already. "I want to watch you…" I whispered against her ear. "Open your eyes!" She wrapped her arms and legs even tighter around me, looking straight into my eyes, like I demanded. I thrust harder into her, using my last strength to sped up our pace again. I was so damn close. I gritted my teeth. "Come for me… now!" I whispered, thrusting to throw her over the edge just as my own climax hit. Her body clenched around me almost painfully, milking me. I groaned loudly. She screamed, but the words didn't reach my brain. I was too lost in desire and passion. A whirlwind of emotion.

We collapsed onto the bed, absolutely drained. I barely had enough strength left to turn us over so she wouldn't be buried under my weight. As I lay there, panting and shivering from powerful aftershocks her screams were sinking into my brain. _"Carlisle!"_ She had screamed my name. I was sure of it. I had not imagined that. And I liked it. I liked hearing my name come from those lips. I smiled, closing my eyes as sleep threatened to overtake me. "I love you…" I mumbled before my body shut itself off, exhausted beyond anything, desperately hoping the rules of our agreement could still be changed…


End file.
